L'amour audelà de la haine
by Princesse d'Argent
Summary: [OneShot] Une fin alternative à ma fic Beyblade Genesis. Couple inattendu !


_**L'AMOUR AU-DELA DE LA HAINE**_

_Kikoo à toutes et à tous ! Je vous offre ce one-shot pour vous faire patienter les deux semaines pendant lesquelles je serais partie, vu que le chap 7 de beyblade Genesis n'est pas prêt ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'ai repris mes persos de Beyblade Genesis, et je précise pour ceux qui ne lisent pas Beyblade Genesis que Sakura fait partie des Bladebreakers, que Kyo est son ennemi juré, qu'ils étaient anciennement dans la même équipe et que Sakura est partie parce que Kyo avait été horrible et qu'il l'avait faite souffrir._

_Je précise pour mes lectrices de Beyblade Genesis que ce qui se passe dans ce one-shot était prévu pour Beyblade Genesis mais que finalement j'ai changé d'avis ! _

_Et on ne se moque pas c mon premier one-shot !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !_

Sakura : Allez Dréya ! Il s'agit du dernier assaut ! Etoiles du Firmament !

Kyo : Krakar, ne te laisse pas faire ! Morsure Silencieuse !

L'ange et le loup se sautèrent dessus, tandis que les deux toupies s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Des étincelles jaillirent de ce contact, puis il y eut une explosion, projetant les deux beybladeurs, et l'arène se recouvrit de fumée. Sakura se releva difficilement, arrêtant ses coéquipiers qui venaient l'aider d'un geste de la main.

Sakura : Ce n'est pas terminé. Restez où vous êtes.

Max : Sakura…

Elle remonta près de l'arène et aperçut Kyo en face qui se relevait péniblement également. Elle eut une soudaine envie de l'aider, mais à peine s'en rendit-elle compte qu'il était déjà revenu près du bey-stadium. La fumée tournoyait encore autour, et les toupies étaient toujours invisibles. Sakura remarqua qu'il l'observait. Elle plongea ses yeux mauves dans les siens. Ce qu'elle y lut la déconcerta : l'envie de gagner bien sûr, mais aussi de la tendresse. Une douce tendresse qui la fit rougir. Kyo était tellement mignon quand il la regardait ainsi… Ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux noirs qui avaient perdu leur dureté… Sakura se surprit à se laisser aller à de telles pensées et elle se donna une gifle mentalement. Kyo était son rival ! Et elle ne devait pas oublier ce qu'il avait fait… Elle détourna les yeux, les joues rouges.

La fumée se dissipa peu à peu. A l'extérieur de l'arène reposait la toupie noire et blanche de Kyo, alors que la toupie rose de Sakura s'arrêta, au centre de l'arène, une fraction de seconde plus tard…

Animateur : Et c'est Sakura qui remporte la manche ! Les Bladebreakers sont champions d'Europe ! Applaudissements s'il vous plaît !

Les Bladebreakers reçurent une gigantesque ovation du stade entier. La foule était déchaînée. Sakura alla récupérer sa toupie, jeta un coup d'œil à Kyo qui faisait de même puis revint vers son équipe. Elle sentit soudain ses jambes se dérober sous elle et elle serait tombée si Ray et Kaï ne l'avaient pas rattrapée.

Ray : Sakura, ça va ?

Sakura : Je ne me sens pas très bien…

Kenny : C'est le contre-coup. Viens t'asseoir.

Tyson : Sakura, c'est génial ! Grâce à toi nous avons gagné la finale ! Nous sommes champions d'Europe !

Max : C'était une superbe performance.

Kaï : Félicitations.

Ils la portèrent jusqu'au banc où elle s'assit. Elle se sentit mieux et prit dans ses bras chaque membre de son équipe, enchantée d'avoir gagné. Ils étaient tous très heureux d'être champions.

De son côté, Kyo était retourné près des Blade Victory. Lorsqu'il avait vu Sakura s'effondrer, il avait voulu lui venir en aide mais ses coéquipiers avaient été plus rapides. Il était inquiet pour elle mais voyant qu'elle allait mieux, il décida de quitter le stade. La voir ainsi, tellement heureuse, au milieu des garçons de son équipe le faisait souffrir… Il s'était rendu compte peu à peu des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, mais il savait qu'ils lui étaient impossibles. Ren, Baptiste et Draak ne dirent rien et le suivirent. Ils rentrèrent directement à leur hôtel mais après mûre réflexion, Kyo préféra attendre Sakura. Il devait lui parler, lui dévoiler ses sentiments même s'il devait se faire jeter, ce qui serait le cas puisque Sakura le détestait, et à juste titre… Mais il devait le faire sinon il souffrirait toute sa vie.

Il vit Sakura sortir du stade, et à son grand soulagement, elle était seule. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle se rendit compte de sa présence.

Sakura : Kyo ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu prends l'air comme moi ?Il règne une chaleur étouffante dans le stade. En tout cas, c'était un beau match. Félicitations.

L'entendre lui parler ainsi le déstabilisa complètement. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le rejette. Il décida de prendre ce fait comme un espoir et il prit son courage à deux mains. Il était loin de se douter qu'en fait, Sakura était dans le même état confus que lui…

Kyo : Non… en fait, je… je t'attendais.

Sakura lui jeta un regard surpris.

Kyo : Sakura, je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire, sache que j'en suis sincèrement désolé et j'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Sakura : Je ne sais pas si je pourrais…

Kyo : Tant pis, mais sache au moins que je suis désolé.

Sa réponse avait été comme un poignard planté en plein cœur. Si elle ne pouvait lui pardonner, comment pourrait-elle l'aimer ?

Kyo : Et je voulais t'avouer également que… eh bien, que je… je t'aime.

C'était dit. Il retint sa respiration, anxieux et se préparan déjà à partir. Mais il s'attendait à tous, sauf à ce que Sakura fit. Elle l'embrassa. Il en resta stupéfait. Elle s'écarta de lui, tremblante et menaçant d'éclater en sanglots.

Sakura : Moi aussi je t'aime… Je sais que je ne devrai pas, pas après ce que tu m'a fait, mais je t'aime… je t'aime et je te déteste. Mais de ces deux sentiments, je sais lequel est le plus fort…

Elle se mit à pleurer. Kyo la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Il lui caressa les cheveux et y déposa des baisers. Elle se calma tout doucement.

Kyo : Sakura, je sais que je t'ai faite souffrir par le passé… et je le regrette… Maintenant, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste de nouveau par ma faute. Je vais m'en aller…

Sakura : Non ! Reste. Avec moi. Près de moi. J'ai fait mon choix : je prends le risque de souffrir encore si je peux être avec toi… parce que mon amour pour toi est plus fort que ma haine…

Kyo : Sakura je t'aime et je te jure que je ne te ferai plus souffrir.

Il l'embrassa doucement et elle répondit à son baiser. Ils restèrent ainsi, les doigts entrelacés… Parce que l'amour est au-delà de la haine.

_Voili voilou ! Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus pendant les vacances… Gros bisous à toutes et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Perso, moi j'adore ! (en même temps, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit mais bon…)_


End file.
